Heroes are Built
"Heroes are Built" is the second episode of Iron Man Micro Series. It follows the episode Ambush and depicts the story of Tony Stark 's escape from captivity and how he did it. Plot After being captured by the Ten Rings , Stark finds himself in a predicament. The Ten Rings' leader, Raza , forces Stark and Yinsen to build Jericho Missile for them, but a much powerful one in return for their release, if they don't though, they will be executed. Stark agrees and he and Yinsen start to detach parts from other missiles. Stark instead builts a miniature arc reactor that supplies energy to an electromagnet which prevents embedded shrapnel from reaching his heart, which would kill him. Raza gets angry at them for not making the missile, he has them ready for execution but Yinsen talks Raza out of it. They are then given one more chance to make the missile. Stark is reluctant but he asks the help of Yinsen to build something that they can use to escape. They had secretly built a power armor that would help them escape and get rid of all stolen Stark tech. The guards watching over them notices that they are not building a missile and informs their leader. Raza realizes that Stark and Yinsen are planning an escape and has his men kill them. The guards rushes to the doors but explodes when they opened it, Stark and Yinsen had previously installed a bomb as a trap. The rest of the Ten Rings are alerted and more guards approach. Yinsen believes that they will be captured, so he provides Stark time to power up the suit by rushing the guards but gets killed in the process. Stark's armor then powers up and begins his escape, he kills most of the guards and manages to kill Raza by firing a mini missile. He then uses his flamethrowers to destroy the weapons stockpile and their camp. Stark then flies off from the scene using jet boosters and crashes on the dessert. His armor is destroyed in the proces. After long hours of walking in the dessert, a rescue team led by Rhodes finds Stark and brings him back to the US. He is greeted by longtime bodyguard Happy and his assistant Pepper who cries. Stark gets tended to his wounds and quickly orders for a press conference. At the press conference, Stark announces that his company will no longer sell or create weapons, much to the dismay of Stane . Stark then files for a leave to rest his body. He is greeted by JARVIS who welcomes him back, he then tells JARVIS that they have work to do... In a post-credits scene, Raza survives and is rescued by his reinforcements. One of his lieutenants then tells him that the boss isn't happy. Next Episode Episode 3 - Man in Iron Continuity *Obadiah Stane is revealed to have supplied Stark Tech to the Ten Rings as seen in "Man in Iron " Trivia *Last appearance of Ho Yinsen. *First appearnce of Abu Bakaar Cast of Characters |- | Robert Downey Jr. | colspan="2" | Tony Stark |- | Terennce Howard | colspan="2" | Lt. James Rhodes |- | Jeff Bridges | colspan="2" | Obadiah Stane |- | Gwyneth Paltrow | colspan="2" | Pepper Potts |- | Jon Favreau | colspan="2" | Happy Hogan |- | Shaun Toub | colspan="2" | Ho Yinsen |- | Faran Tahir | colspan="2" | Raza |- | Paul Bettany | colspan="2" | JARVIS (voice) |- | Sayed Badreya | colspan="2" | Abu Bakaar |-